


The Trouble With Surprises

by Mmelee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Cooking, Christmas Fluff, Cooking Lessons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmelee/pseuds/Mmelee
Summary: Allura decided after the death of Keith(her fiance's)mother, she should learn how to cook. The problem is, it's weeks before Christmas and she's a terrible cook. Can Allura surprise Keith with a well prepared holiday dinner, or will it all go up in smoke?
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Romelle/Sven (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Trouble With Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Mandeville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/gifts).



> This is a secret Santa gift! #theplancekallurawinterevent  
> I wanted to write this as a one shot but it will have more chapters.

"This is some good espresso." Allura closed her eyes, savoring each sip. The decor at the Le Petit Belge always made Allura feel like she was in Europe. Lacy tablecloths, floral centerpieces, with a drink menu a mile long. The scent of Belgium waffles permeated the air. The waffles once plated are a feast for the eyes. Allura likes hers drizzled in dark chocolate and summer berries and whipped cream. Pidge loves hers dusted in powdered sugar and berries. And Alluras's cousin Romelle, enjoys a white chocolate waffle with berries and whipped cream. They meet every Sunday for brunch to eat, drink, and gossip. It's a weekly ritual they never miss.

"Well, I got some better espresso from the job!" Romelle grinned. "Hunk did a segment on it in Italy."

"You're still following his career, I see," Pidge smirked.

"Yeah well, I can't help it." Romelle took a sip nonchalantly. "We work for the same network."

"Sure…" Pidge teased. "I think you still have a soft spot for him."

"No, I've completely moved on." Romelle flipped her blond hair. "Besides, everyone before me is a mistake and everyone after me is a downgrade." She winked. "He'll learn soon enough."

"Well damn Romelle," Pidge chuckled. "You're a boss."

"You're at the "Foodie network" now right?" Allura chimed in. "I've been watching it lately."

"What?!" Pidge and Romelle covered their mouths.

"Are you trying to torture yourself Allura?" Pidge challenged. "You know you don't cook! All you could is make yourself hungry."

"Well, you guys know that Keith lost his Mom this year," Allura said wistfully. "I thought since Christmas was coming, I would learn to cook."

Pidge and Romelle mouths hung open.

Allura continued. "I want to be able to cook for him as his mom did."

Romelle's eyes turned red. "That is so beautiful!" She dabbed her eyes.

"Oh my God, Romelle, you're dramatic." Pidge rolled her eyes.

"That's nice Allura." Pidge took a bite of her waffle. "But let's be real- you've never cooked a meal in your life."

"In our family, we didn't need to work." Romelle twirled her hair. "But our fathers made sure we knew how to give. We were privileged. Allura still managed not to learn how to cook though." She giggled.

"I know," Allura said, picking her manicure. "Cooking was never my thing, but I thought I would try. He and I are engaged and this is the last Christmas before we tie the knot." Allura took another sip. "I thought I would give it a go if I want to make a Christmas dinner."

"CHRISTMAS DINNER?!" Pidge exclaimed. Romelle choked on her mimosa.

"Quiet you two." Allura hissed. "Must you notify the whole damn restaurant?"

"Are you trying to kill Keith too?" Pidge laughed. "As your Maid of Honor, I can't let you go out like that."

"Piss off Pidge" Allura grumbled. "I'm not that bad.

"Really?" Pidge laughed. "Remember that peanut butter chicken that you thought you had to wash with dish soap first?" Pidge cringed. "Yuck! I can still taste it."

"Or, how about that time where you almost killed us with the Mac and cheese that had cinnamon in it?" Romelle added. "My brother is still mad at you for that."

"I thought it was nutmeg and I was a kid!" Allura exclaimed, folding her arms. "You guys have no faith in me."

"Yeah, but Allura," Pidge said laughing. "Thanksgiving just passed."

"Well, if you're determined, I have a solution." Romelle smiled coyly.

Both Pidge and Allura turned their attention to Romelle. "There is a new chef that is starting on the channel. His thing is turning hopeless horrible cooks like yourself into tolerable chefs."

"Gee thanks, Romelle." Allura frowned. "I don't think that I want to go on a reality show."

"Well, he kind of owes me…" Romelle said fiddling with her phone. "I got him the contract."

"You mean you're hooking up with him." Pidge scoffed.

Romelle rolled her eyes. "Aside from that, he's a new talent I came across on my food adventures and got him connected. He says he owes me all the time, it's not like I hold it over his head or anything, but I am sure that he would be willing to help you." Romelle winked. "Besides, you can feature in your online site, 'Multifaceted.'

"I guess since you put it that way," Allura sipped her drink. "I can't say no."

"Good, because I already texted him." Romelle flashed a smile. "And Sven said he would be happy to help."

* * *

One week later...

Keith returns home early from a business trip that took him away for a month. He'd been running his father's woodworking company since his father's passing. Now that his mother passed, he's buried at work. It's hard since he hasn't been around Allura much. Keith was hoping to spend some time with her leading up to Christmas. He has one more trip coming up before Christmas, but Keith hopes he can postpone it.

"Allura?" Keith called out into the condo he shares with Allura only to be met with silence. He took a look around only to find a sink full of dishes and wine bottles in the trash.

"Did she have a party?" Keith mumbled to himself. "Hmph." He gathered up the trash and took it out.

When Keith returned, he called Allura only to get sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey Princess, I'm home. I miss you and hope to see you soon." With that, Keith hung up and took a shower, when he heard the phone. Hoping it was Allura, Keith wrapped his towel around his muscle toned body, only to see it's Lance.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Buddy, are you home yet?" Lance said with his normal cheerfulness.

"I just got in and am now getting out of the shower."

"I didn't need a play by play!" Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's comment.

"You want to grab some brews tonight? I found this new craft bar downtown and the chicks are hot there."

Lance runs a company that specializes in throwing epic bachelor parties. He's always surrounded by women who he hires to his events. However, he indulges in a Playboy lifestyle. Much to Allura's chagrin.

"You know I'm in a relationship right?" Keith rubbed his temples. His hair dripping on his face after his shower.

"Yeah, yeah but it's not like you're married yet, geesh." Lance rolled his eyes. "Besides, since you won't let me -your best man, throw you the party of your lifetime, at least let me get you some brews."

"Parties aren't my thing." Keith reminded Lance. "Besides, I want to spend time with Allura tonight. I miss her and want to be here when she gets home."

"You mean you want to get laid." Lance countered.

"Shut up," Keith said with a light chuckle.

"You didn't disagree!" Lance teased.

"Whatever," Keith said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well if you change your mind and Allura lets you off the leash, give me a shout. I shouldn't be too busy with anyone special."

"You know you should find a woman." Keith laughed.

"I did." Lance scoffed. "Several."

"No, I mean a woman who will look out for you like mine does."

"If you mean with any of Allura's friends or family, no thanks." Lance bridled." Romelle is too barbie doll meets Miley Cyrus for me. Plus Little mermaid brainiac queen of sarcasm Pidge hates my guts."

"Little Mermaid?" Keith said in a mocking tone. "You must think she's pretty then?"

"She hates my guts," Lance said mildly annoyed.

"You didn't disagree," Keith smirked.

"Whatever. Call me if your girl lets you out tonight." With that, Lance hung up.

Keith cracked a smile. "Yeah, he's into her."

* * *

Two hours later…

"Hey Honey!" Allura's overly cheerful voice dominated the room. She called him from the "Foodie network" rented space for the night.

Keith put his phone down on the counter. Anticipating Allura's arrival at home, he spent his time tidying up the condo. He laid roses out on the bed and placed several bouquets around the apartment. He set up a couple of bottles of champagne on ice and a piping hot dinner with candles everywhere. All he needs is his Allura so he can surprise her.

"Hey Princess, what's your ETA? I have something waiting for you at home."

"You're home already?" Allura said nervously. "I didn't expect you until late next week."

"Well, I wanted to get home to see you. I've been thinking about those brown legs wrapped around-"

"Keith!" Allura cut him off blushing. "I'm working late tonight on the vlog." She looked over her shoulder at Romelle and Sven safely out of earshot.

"Can't you cut it short? I haven't seen you in about a month." Keith said irritated.

"No can do. I'm doing an exclusive. See you later tonight?"

"Yeah," Keith said with his jaw clenched.

"Why don't you see what Lance is up to?" Allura said brightly. "So the evening isn't a wash."

"Lance?" Keith said surprised. "You want me to hang with Lance?"

"Yeah, why not? You- you haven't seen him in a while." Allura stammered.

"Allura, what is going on?" Keith asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Allura said quickly... "It's just- I'm busy and can't see you until later, Darling."

" _God, you're sexy."_ Sven said in a loud whisper.

"Who is that?" Keith asked.

"No one!" Allura said hurriedly, sensing his suspicion.

"That isn't no one Allura," Keith said with his jaw clenched.

"I have to go. I promise I'll come home and wear that cherry lip gloss you like so much."

"Allura, where are you?"

" _I'd take you here but you have to hurry up_!" Romelle giggled.

"Nowhere important. Goodnight Honey!"

With that, Allura disconnected.

Allura stormed into the kitchen to see Romelle and Sven against the counter, laughing. Sven was tall, about 6'5 with a wide muscular build. Judging by how Romelle stared at him, she knew her cousin was falling fast. He sported a form-fitting white tee and jeans. Raven black hair and intense blue eyes reminded her of superman. Sven was a simple man. Trained in Swedish, Asian, and American cuisine, his food was some of the best she's tasted.

"That was not funny guys!" Allura shouted. "Keith heard you!"

"Oh lighten up. It got you off that potential dirty call. Brown legs? Cherry lip gloss?" Romelle snickered. "I know how you two spend your nights."

"Yes," Allura pursed her lips. "But now I suspect he's upset." Allura rubbed her temples. "Let's get my cooking lesson over with shall we?"

"This week-long series on my website will kick off your new show." Romelle flashed a grin at Sven. "As well as get the views you need Allura" Romelle winked at her. "I'm glad we shot some scenes in your apartment. Gives off the homey Christmas vibe."

"Yes, I want to do the last one there." Allura cracked a smile. "Maybe surprise Keith with the results?"

"You think your boyfriend would like that?" Sven washed his hands. "He sounds a little intense."

"He misses me. It's been a month since we saw each other," Allura's cheeks reddened at the thought of Keith. "I want this to be a surprise. "I want to show him I can be a competent wife."

"If he didn't think you were competent, he wouldn't marry you." Romelle countered.

"You're right, but I still want to learn." Allura tied up her hair. "I'm not a hopeless student am I?" Allura bit the side of her lip.

"You're doing well." Sven flashed a million-dollar smile. Her cousin landed a good one. "You need more practice," he added.

"A lot more," Romelle added jokingly. "That roast was toasted," she laughed.

"Well with that being said," Allura tied her apron. "We don't have a moment to lose."

Sven took out a duck to set up for their lesson. Romelle stood next to Allura as the cameramen prepared to shoot.

"So ultimately what did you tell him?" Romelle said, pushing a pin back into Allura's ombre blonde hair. " I didn't hear your whole conversation."

*I told him to hang out with Lance tonight I would be home late."

"Oh my God, what?" Romelle clasped her hands over her mouth. Why did you tell him that? With all of the gorgeous women, he always has around him? Do you want him to cheat on you?"

"No! And Lance isn't all bad. Besides, Keith would never do that!" Allura retorted.

"Wait until Pidge hears about this!" Romelle laughed, shaking her head. "She's going to flip!"

* * *

"I don't know what's going on with her. She's acting weird." Keith gulped his beer.

"I can't believe she told you to hang out with me," Lance said, popping off the cap of his beer. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Lance, she's just aware of your extracurricular activities."

"I'm just a businessman." Lance sipping his beer. "It's not like I run a brothel."

"No, you just throw a lot of wild parties with a lot of beautiful women around." Keith chuckled.

"Perks of entrepreneurship." Lance grinned. "Sucks you won't let me throw you a real party."

"I'm all set." Keith set his beer down on the bar.

Lance shook his head. "Suit yourself."

Lance glanced over only to see Keith staring off into space. "Hey man, you're not still tripping about your girl are you?"

"No," Keith said flippantly, taking another sip.

"I mean she doesn't seem like the type, but you sure she hasn't someone else to spend her nights with?" Lance asked curiously.

Keith slammed his beer bottle on the counter, startling the bartender. "What the hell are you suggesting?" Keith said, shooting him an icy stare.

"You heard a guy in the background right? How do you know she didn't get caught up?"

Keith stood up without a word. It was like steam was billowing out his ears.

"What?" Lance raised his hands defensively. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're right," Keith said coldly. "She isn't like that."

With that, Keith left a tip for the bartender and stormed out.

**Author's Note:**

> A cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? 🤔 Let me know in the comments below. Don't forget to like, share and subscribe!


End file.
